Vault 18 Security
Vault 18 Security, also known as V-Sec and as the Vault-Tec MP Program prior to the great war, are a department within Vault 18 responsible for ensuring the rule of the Vault's elected Overseer, that serves as a minor faction in Fallout: New California. Prior to a vote by John Bragg in 2260, they, along with their sister department the Wasteland Scouts, were the only residents of Vault 18 authorized to carry firearms. They are based in the security wing of Vault 18's Atrium. Background Vault 18 was unique in that, at the request of Senator Andrew Skolls, its security forces were composed of both current and formerly military personnel, largely members of the US army. Known as Vault-Tec MPs, these security officers were armed with heavy riot shields in addition to the usual Vault-Tec issued security armor, police batons, and 10mm pistols. Ironically, the origins and dedication of these men and women would prove to be the vault's experiment's undoing. Amid the chaos of October 23, 2077, as the vault's assigned residents raced to enter the vault, the Vault-Tec appointed overseer, Clarence Duvnic, issued an order to delay the vault's sealing to allow the MP's directing the flow of refugees outside time to get in the vault. This was not intended by Vault-Tec, which had planned for the MPs to be left outside the vault to die. For his act of compassion, Duvnic was assassinated by Vault-Tec personnel and framed for murder, but the MPs, led by Guard Chief Clint Dickson, overthrew and imprisoned Vault-Tec loyal staff and discovered the nature of Vault 18s experiment, severing the cables to the outside world. Dickson was democratically elected overseer by the vaults residents, but fearing the possibility that his takeover would lead to the MP Officers becoming a military dictatorship, Dickson voluntarily stepped down. For the next 80 years, trapped in the vault by Vault-Tec automated protocols, the vault settled into a peaceful democratic system. In 2157, the vault door opened. Under Sergeant Danvers III, and subsequently Sergeant Elias, Vault Security began a system of expeditionary surveys to the surface, discovering that the Cajon Pass was ruled by the hostile Survivalists, which, after several conflicts led to V-Sec casualties, resulted in the formation of the Wasteland Scouts, a specialized branch of experts tasked with preemptively protecting the vault from threats by outside missions. In 2251, the Wasteland Scouts invited John and Chevy Bragg into Vault 18 after being led to the location of Vault 16 by them, a mission during which the active Lieutenant of V-Sec was "accidentally" killed, leaving the post open for Chevy to be appointed to. While outwardly simply a "hardass" professional adding much-needed discipline to V-Sec's ranks, Chevy used her position to secretly funnel weaponry to and train Bragg's Patriot Vault-Ball team in the use of firearms, even as her brother undermined the vault's restrictions on owning of firearms with his vote on the vault council. By 2260, the aging officers of V-Sec were outnumbering 3 to 1 by the Patriot's young ex-tribal members. Notable Members * Player Character (Potentially) * Paul Evanson (Chief of Security) * Clint Dickson * Danvers I * Danver III * Elias * Chevy Bragg * Dale Norman * Mark (Vault 18) * Bob Interactions with the Player Character Prologue Inventory Category:Factions Category:Vault 18 Category:Vault 18 Security Category:Wasteland Scouts